Nino Birthday Special!
by Nani Kudasai
Summary: It's May 5 and The Quintuplets prepare for onwards! This story focuses on Nino Nakano as she makes a move to have a moment with Fuutarou!
1. Hence, It Turned Out Good

Our Birthday is today, no doubt about that.

But that guy...does he even know?

Well it does not matter anyways... because I swear that I will make him fall in love me!

The thought of that alone is making blush!

Even so,

I need to have some time with him even if it's not for long. It's our birthday after all, I want to be with them at least for today. So I doubt there will be many opportunities to do so. They can also be thinking the same thing.

So I need to act quickly

***Afternoon***

I: "I can't believe we are going to have a study session today"

Ich: "...And it seems like he doesn't even remember it's our birthday"

That guy...seriously.

But I cant help but think we want him here no matter what as well.

Y: "While we wait, let's plan what to do!"

I: "Let's go to the restaurant I went to the other month...I recommend it!"

N: "You recommend everything"

M: "Let's just celebrate here..."

I: "Wait! This restaurant have some go-"

N: "Yeah, let's just do it here...with everyone"

It would be good to just order something cook then have fun with the saved time. And the chances of me being with fuutarou increases.

I looked around and saw Itsuki left shocked and defeated. Although she didn't put much resistance.

Maybe I'm correct after all.

"What about the food then?"

"I will cook of course, make your requests now"

Itsuki and the others blurted out many suggestions more than what is needed.

What a pain.

"A special day needs a special chef who will make your desired cuisines. So here I am"

M: "Are you the ultimate chef?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You guys already have your own plans right?"

Y: "P-P-Plans?"

"For our birthday, what else?"

Y: "O-oh that...yes! Of course!"

What the heck.

I left the living room to start cooking.

I will certainly please fuutarou with my cooking skills. Fufu

"Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Uesugi-san is here!"

Finally.

I:"Hey fuutarou-kun, today is a special day...want to know what it is?"

F:"Yes ...IT'S TIME TO PREPARE FOR THE TEST NEXT WEEK!"

"YE-Ahhhh..."

"You killed the mood. But, I been waiting for you, fuu-kun"

I shouted it out That's sure to struck him.

F: "M-Mood?"

I: It's our birthday.

F: "AH!...Oh that."

They are staring at him intently...

F: *sigh*

"Happy Birthday."

I: Now, where's your present to nee-san?"

F: "I...ugh...how about later."

M: "You forgot our birthday is today."

F: "No, that's not it!"

I: "Oh yeah, where's the presents?"

F: Its...a surprise! Anyways, time to study!

Why do we have to study in our birthday?

I: "Our birthday is more important! We can do well anyways and there is still more days to come."

F: "...if you say so."

That look of defeat. I love everything about him...NO! Focus in what's in front of you. I don't want to make a mistake now that he is here.

F.: Anyways, what's Nino doing over there.

M: Cooking.

I: She been there for awhile now. When she started cooking, she wants to finish it before else.

F: I, I see...

Y: How about we play first! We prepared games to play!

F:...sure.

I'm almost done. I been working insanely here and they're just playing! Well, if its this is the last thing, I'll hold my complaints.

It's so hot and I'm tired.

I can't help myself from leaning against the wall then eventually lying on the floor.

"Now, what do I do about him"

I muttered to myself

"...ah Nino your awake"

"I always been awake, wait...huh?"

I lost track of time...how many minutes has it been.

"Ah Fuu-kun..."

F: "That one over there is already burt"

"Ah! I forgot I had it open!"

A rare sight and he saw it...

"I have to redo it."

F: "You already made enough, it will cover"

And I want to impress him too. It been a fail so far.

"...I'll carry the rest, you clean that one up"

"Ah, thanks..."

"They're waiting for you. That's enough"

I can't help but let out a sigh

"Everyone will love your cooking. It's yours after all"

Huh?

"Ah...you're trying to cheer me up again"

"Let's hurry...it's your birthday as well"

"Cant you greet me normally?"

"Ah that's..."

"I'm not gonna let you get away unless you say it"

"...Happy Birthday"

"That's surprisingly easy."

"W-we need to hurry, the restaurant needs us after a some time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do work there as well"

I forgot...

And we won't have much time to talk there as well I guess.

Y: "Hey, Nino is finally here!

I: "The foods finally here!"

Ich: "Is that all you care about"

I: "N-no!"

M: "This is delicious!"

Wait...this is my chance!

"What you think, fuu-kun...?"

"What do I think? It's the best dish I had in whole life!"

"Ah! Ah O-of course! I-I made it after all!"

He said it so estactically and yet my whole face might be red right now...

"Say ahhh, Fuu-kun"

I don't want to look at my face right now.i. the mirror if there was one. I already imagining how I look like.

"Hmmmmmmm"

Miku pouting seriously. Sorry, I won't let this chance slip away.

Itsuki is busy gobbling down her's..

Ichika putting a smug smile while Yotsuba looks like a person who don't know what's happening. Wait no, she don't know anything at all, maybe.

"Ahhh..."

I can't handle this. No, I want this to last longer

Y: "He actually let her do it!"

Ich: "My my, aren't you a sly one?"

M: "Fuutarou, you're blushing."

He put his face away from us. I can't stop now!

"Fu-"

"Sorry, I need to go. I need to work, we lack some people there"

Ah

M: "Can't you stay longer?"

F: "...Even I owe the manager"

F: "Well then, I'll take my leave"

Y: "Ah! Before you leave! Where's our present?"

"...Oh that...well, if you go to the restaurant then I guess you can get it there"

M: "Very well, We'll clean up and meet you there"

F: "Wait, what?!...Y-you can't!"

Ich: "Fufu, don't worry Fuutarou-kun, we will just continue the fun there"

"...I-f you insist, it may be crowded over there"

"Then we'll just take the present if that's the case"

F: "That's..."

Y: "Bye Uesugi-san!"

F: "Woah Yotsuba-san!"

F: "Alright, alright, I get it"

I: "If you get it, then leave

F: "Hey Nino, let's go"

"What!"

Even I blurted that out along with the rest

"She works there too, remember?"

"Y-yeah"

"O-oh yeah! We will do our thing and catch up"

I looked back before exiting and saw Yotsuba waving cheerfully as ever. Itsuki still eating, Ichika covering her mouth smugging while Miku is pouting...

Well, anyways

I can't believe fuutarou himself gave way for my chance to be with him alone.


	2. Second Chance

" Are we gonna walk until we get there?"

"Here take this..."

"This is..."

"...You said you wanted another helmet right? Back then..."

"Y-yeah"

It was the same moment I -

"Hop in"

"Hey, do you know how to cook?"

"Mildly..."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Th-there is no need for that"

"Don't rely on raiha so much, I will teach

you next time!"

"Th-the test come first"

"That's a promise then!"

"...Alright"

"Remember when we rode together?

"...yeah"

The wind that was once loud is not here anymore. No sign of any direct sunlight as the clouds cover the blue sky. No cars around us as he continued to drive. Everytime I see him, my heart races and make me love him more. Even more considering the situation. One that I alwaya hope for. Well, it's similar enough.

This was at that moment back then that I said

"I love you"

"...w-whats this all of a sudden"

"I said I love you"

"...I heard it. I don't want us to get into an acci-

"That's too tight"

"You said it yourself right? We might get into an accident if... I don't hold on tight to you"

"That's n-...Okay then."

Im just hugging him tightly from behind at this point. He is the knight that struck my heart...every second.

"I'm so happy. This has been one if the best birthdays I have had."

"How come?"

"It's all your fault"

"Huh?"

We reached the restaurant now. Even if I wanted to, the ride won't last long. That , and I want to move forward. I'll wait!

I leaned into fuutarou

"Hey wh-"

I kissed him on the cheek. Even I, myself, is not ready now to kiss him in the lips. I want to be better at kissing.

"I'll wait for you fuu-kun"

I run into the store. I can see myself overjoyed and smiling hugely.

As I enter...

The shop doesn't have any people except the staffs. It's full of decorations, foods and...Raiha!

"Happy Birthday Itsuki!"

"I-I'm not itsuki, I'm Nino. The most beautiful among the five."

"Oh yeah! You are certainly beautiful!"

"Thanks, Don't make me blush "

"Hey, Do you like fuutarou?"

Does she know? No, calm yourself.

"Ask Fuu-kun that question instead"

"Hey Onii-chan, Do you like Nino Nee-chan?

She called me nee-chan?! This js certain to make the others jealous.

"Y-you are too young to understand, Raiha"

N: "Sly..."

F: "Hey now..."

N: "What's this all about? Decorations, everything"

F: "...It's your and the others' birthday right?"

"So you do remember!"

"...Maybe"

"You guys are finally here!

"Oh Mr. Manager"

"You guys can take the day off and enjoy yourselves"

"But that's too much"

"I insist...but be sure to leave a 5-star rating. Again!"

"Uesugi-san talked to me the other day about this and...Wallah!"

R: "Onii-chan also have presents!"

F: "Shhh...I said to not reveal anything"

R:"Later then!"

Fuutarou-kun prepared this for us. He may not look like it, but he's considerate and a nice guy. Well, sometimes.

"So all that took placed at home was an act? I can't believe that I believed you!"

"Fufu, even I can Excel at other things"

Yes, you really do. Don't make me love you even more.

"Stop making that smug face"

"Anyways, I have things to prepare, so don't do anything rash."

"Let me hel-"

"No, stay there"

"I want to!"

F :"...I-it's your birthday, s-so..."

N: "Fine! Hey Raiha! Let's go over there!

F: "Ah, on a second thought you c-"

R: "Okie! Nee-chan!"

F: "Nee-chan?!"

*Sigh*

F: "Well, I guess I'll let her do this, for now

**It's her birthday afterall**..."


End file.
